


Alpha

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FeedTheBeast mods, Fluff, My Twilight Forest puppy died and I was sad so I wrote this, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a wolf; I lived alone, until she came. She is my reason, she is the object of my adoration. She is my Alpha, and I will stop at nothing to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

First, I am wild. I am alone. I hunt alone, I sleep alone, I am alone.

I sleep and wander in this endless twilight, my path lit by the lightbugs' light and my sleep lulled by the songs of the humbugs.

Then, she comes. She is different, strange, alien, like the tall ones but not as tall. Her clothes are ragged, but not decrepit like the boney druids'. Her long curly brown fur is tied back into a tail, and her steps are soft and hesitant.

She sees me, and I run, only to fall and hurt myself.

She follows for a time, trying to get me to talk to her, trying to calm me down so she can look at my hurt leg, but she comes out of the small bag at her hip with an empty paw.

She finds me later, a bone in her paw and gentle words whispering out of her mouth. I take her gift, and find myself oddly  attached to her. She smiles, crouches down, and lightly rubs my ears.

**I'm in love.**

She stands, hearing another stranger's call, and answers in kind. She dashes back the way she came, and I race along with her. Three strangers are standing above a weird light pool, and she joins them despite my pleading whines. She turns back to me, rubs my ears again, and asks me to wait.

"I'll be back soon, little one. I promise."

Then she is gone, through the light.

I am alone again, which is normal.

I am lonely, which is not.

 

Several days pass. I sit and wait patiently, even when the rain comes. It drips on me occasionally, through the canopy tree's leaves, even as it pours down beyond my shelter. Still I wait, watching the pool of light patiently.

As it grows time for me to sleep, I smell her. Rich warm earth, old blood, metal and magic. The sleepiness is gone from me, and I am up and wagging my tail.

"Hey, little one. Sorry I was gone for so long."

**It does not matter, Alpha. You're back, You're back! That is what counts.**

I rear up and lick her face, the loneliness banished and joy replacing it. She gives me some of the meat she has with her and rubs my ears, smiling a radiant smile.

"How about a run?" She asks after a while, rising.

**Oh, yes, yes. A run is wondrous, wind through my fur and the ground flying under my feet. I haven't run in a long, long time...**

And away we go.

We run, run, run, pausing only for her to take out a weird piece of paper, then we run some more, flying through swamps, over grassland, on and on and on. There is some confusion when she leaps up to try and cross the darkwood. I can't jump so high, it's almost like she flew. She comes back though, smiling embarrassedly, and we circumnavigate the forest, because she is afraid and her little paper says it is small, which it is.

We run through the next one. She is fast, fast, fast and I am happy, so so happy.

 

Then the bad thing happens.

We find a maze, a simple hedge maze, and wander in.

Some bad wolves attack her, growling at her strangeness. They hurt her.

_**They hurt her.** _

Suddenly I am angry, angry that they would lay a fang on Alpha, my beloved Alpha. I charge, my fangs tearing through thick fur, yelps rising from my new prey.

**Their blood does not taste good on my tongue.**

I step away onto the leafy bits, and suddenly I hurt. The vines, they sting.

She yelps, rushing over to me and pulling me away so she can heal me. The maze left pricks all through my fur.

Another pack attacks her, and I kill them too. She destroys the cages that call them from the shadows, and I walk around to try and make sure no more will come after us.

I step into the hedge again. This time... this time the pain doesn't go away no matter how hard she tries to pull me free. The hedge has pulled me in, I cannot escape.

**Alpha, why are you crying?**

**Why are you crying, my dear? I'm happy. I hurt, and everything is strange, but I'm happy. I protected you. I protected you, Alpha, aren't you proud?**

"Little one... please don't leave me..."

**Why would I leave?**

**Alpha?**

**Alpha, I can't see.**

"I'm going to fix this."

Suddenly, I feel her arms around me. I cannot see. I cannot smell. I can barely hear or feel, my paws are numb. I whimper.

We are moving fast, fast, fast. I feel the air biting at me. Then everything is still. Warmth buzzes through me, and  I can see again. Barely, but I can.

We're standing at the pool of light.

**Alpha, are you going to leave me again?**

"I hope this works..."

**You sound uncertain, Alpha. What's going to happen?**

She steps forward, her arms tightening around me as the light wraps all around us. It's blinding, it's...

Warm.

**Alpha? Where are we?**

It's dark. I hear the not-right creatures groaning. I hear the crawling ones hissing to themselves, and we are moving fast again. Not as fast as before, but still fast.

I hear fire. Everything is warm and comfortable.

My body hums, the pain spiking and them dulling into nothingness.

**Alpha?**

"C'mon, pup... Little one, please..."

She's rubbing my ears so gently... like I am fragile. My body feels so heavy, it's hard to move... I blink up at her, and manage to wag my tail.

She laughs, smiling painfully, pulling me up against her and shaking. I feel water against my fur.

**Alpha, what's wrong?**

"You're gonna be ok. You'll be ok. It worked. It's ok."

She is crying now, but she isn't sad.

I hear a yip, and perk up. She smiles, looking up.

"I know it's a new world, little one... but maybe now you won't have to be so alone."

**New world?**

She carries me back outside through a strange thing, a thing that looks and smells real, but fades away like smoke when we touch it. She carries over her hill and behind into the valley, down to a walled-off place. Another wolf sits patiently, wagging her tail and watching as we approach.

"Hey, Zel... I brought a friend. Help him learn this world, alright? One of the others needs some help with a few things, then I have to make a run to the Nether."

_Yes Alpha!_

Alpha sets me down in the earthen ring, lightly petting me and smiling.

"Be good, alright? Explore all you want, but don't get into trouble. Leave the Creepers alone, don't stare at the Endermen."

She presses a kiss to my head, then nuzzles me before walking over and petting the female wolf and doing the same thing. Then, she walks back up to her home and vanishes.

_So... do you have a name? I'm called Zel._

**No, I don't... I never needed one.**

_You're from the Twilight Forest, right? I'll call you Twilight!_

**A-alright...**

_Come on! It's perfect for wandering right now!_

And away we go.

 


End file.
